


Teacher Troubles

by cadmiumredvulpini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AUverse, Gandalf ships Kilbo, M/M, Slash, au!, highschool!middleearth, highschoolAU, kili is a really hot student, salacious is a very nice word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadmiumredvulpini/pseuds/cadmiumredvulpini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili Durinson is a junior student at Erebor High. Bilbo is a new English Grammar and Literature teacher.</p><p>Things happen.</p><p>(I am evidently not good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Mr. Baggins," An older man in a grey suit said, stirring Bilbo from his thoughts. "Your classes start 9 AM."

"Yes, of course Mr. Greyhame," Bilbo replied hastily.

"Just Gandalf, please," He was the principal of Erebor High, a posh prep school located in the heart of Erebor, the downtown district of the sprawling city of New Dale.

"And just Bilbo for me then," The younger man said. It was his first day as the English Grammar and Literature teacher, and Gandalf, the principal, led him to his desk at the faculty. He pointed to a separate area that seemed warm and relaxed compared to the clean, sleek environment of the faculty.

"This is the teacher's lounge," he said as they entered the enclosure. Windows wrapped the length of the room providing a gorgeous view of Erebor, in all of its upper-class glory.

Bilbo received welcoming waves and smiles from everyone inside the lounge, except for one, who looked younger than the rest and had a salacious look on his face.

"Ah, young Kili," Gandalf said, gesturing to the young man seated at the corner, laughing with the rest of the teachers. "This is Kili Durinson. Kili, introduce yourself."

The boy smirked at Bilbo before getting down on one knee and taking his hand in his own. "Kili Durinson," he kissed Bilbo's hand gently. "at your service." Kili added with a playful smile on his lips.

Bilbo was stunned when a kiss was planted on his hand while everyone else was expecting a reply. _Damn his subtle hands_ , Bilbo thought, realizing he was dumbfounded. Before he embarassed himself, Kili swooped in to save the day. Or not. "You must be Mr. Boggins, the new Grammar and Lit teacher."

Bilbo faked a laugh before correcting him. "It's _Baggins_. However, your second statement is correct. I am the new English Gram and Lit teacher."

"Sad, I liked the old one," Kili's tone turned from playful to pure seductive. "But I think we'll have a lot of... _fun_." No smile or laughter came out of Kili's lips.

"Okay," Gandalf said, clearing the air. "Kili, would you like to show Bilbo around the school?" A smile played across Gandalf's lips.

"No, it's—"

"Of course. I'd love to." Kili said, preventing Bilbo from denying. "Shall we?"

Kili gestured for Bilbo to take his hand (which he did take with a wayward glance at Gandalf,) and led him out into the school hallway. When they were at least a few feet from the faculty, Bilbo found the younger man talking at an amazing speed.

"Well, there's the auditorium which I'm sure you'd love to see, but I think the library would amaze you. Bring you to your knees, really, Erebor High boasts the largest collection in a  hundred-mile radius. Actually, since we're on the way to the library, I could show you the archives room. That's where all the good books are, but they're mostly really old and crumbly, which is the good part. You actually have official access there but that's just bragging rights, I get in there all the time." He paused, taking a quick, shallow breath, before putting on another salacious look. "Oh, I think I should tell you about the supply room behind the library stairwell, that's where everyone fools around."

He realized he needed a breath, throwing out his lustful expression to inhale deeply.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as Kili exhaled softly, smiling warmly at him, seemingly lost in his eyes.

"Uh, I guess... The archives room first?" Bilbo suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"That would be lovely." Kili said, eyes not leaving Bilbo's face. Bilbo coughed, getting Kili to tear his eyes from him and continue on with their tour.

Upon reaching the stuffy room, Kili spread his arms out proudly, breathing in the old-book smell deeply. "Welcome to the archives!"

There was nobody else in the room (which sent lecherous thoughts running in Kili's mind before remembering the cameras planted around the corners) when they entered so Kili showed him around without disturbance. When they were about to head out of the room, Bilbo surprised Kili with a question.

"Are you like this to _all_ your teachers?"

Kili pondered for a moment before saying. "No, actually. You're special."

Bilbo could not help the smile that tugged on the corner of his lips (and the stirring in his loins) and so turned his head, blushing. Kili, on the other hand was unable to pretend not being happy when he made his teacher blush, grinning profusely.

Kili entered the library greeting the librarian with an obscenely loud "Wha'zup Ori?" before being shushed by half the people in the large, multilevel room.

Bilbo marveled at the ornate pillars that led up to a grand fresco. In the center of the library's atrium was a chandelier that gave the room the ambience of a palace with its curling metal branches and glittering crystals (" _Swarovski_ crystals, mind you." Kili added.)

Beneath the chandelier was a black marble globe that floated on water, where Bilbo almost shrieked when Kili spun it. Behind the marble marvel was a roaring digital fireplace that could fit a small house in it. Bilbo was surprised when he felt heat as he neared it but Kili explained that the heat he felt owed to some heater pipes being centralized there.

As they made their way back to the faculty, Kili pushed Bilbo into the (luckily) empty supply room behind the stairwell and pressed his lips against Bilbo's fiercely. Bilbo squirmed underneath Kili but the younger man was far stronger than he was. He eventually gave into the kiss as the ferocity turned into tenderness. Kíli smiled into the kiss when Bilbo wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Kili's eyes widened when he felt Bilbo's erection press against his own. Hunger burned in his eyes as Bilbo started moving against him, rolling his hips upward. Kili's tongue wagged when Bilbo pulled away to plant lingering kisses along his neck. Kili instead focused on slipping his tounge in Bilbo's exposed ear, garnering a rewarding moan from the other man. He fondled with Bilbo's waistband and pulled him closer than he thought was possible and whispered into Bilbo's ear.

"I love you,"

Bilbo ran his tongue along Kili's neck, tracing the outline of his student's—

"You're a _student_!" He cried, trying to lift himself but failing as Kili was bigger and heavier. Kili lifted his head but didn't pull away when he replied. "Yeah, so what?" He buried his head in Bilbo's chest knowing this could be the last time in a long time.

Bilbo replied with a "Get off of me!" and Kili obliged. The older man was surprised to find himself buttoning his shirt ( _damn his subtle hands_ ) and glared down at an evidently disappointed Kíli.

 _I hope he understands_ , Bilbo thought before looking at his watch, that read 8:27. He had at least half an hour to prepare his materials and regain his composure. And maybe think about what his little supply room incident could have lead to.

He stormed off, straightening his shirt, leaving an attractively dishevelled Kili behind. Kili called out to him softly, almost too softly that Bilbo barely heard it.

"I'm sorry,"

He didn't need to look back to know the younger man had tears in his eyes. Now he wished he hadn't heard it at all.

~

On his way back, a very lean gym teacher (who had told him his name was Thorin Oakenshield) actually flirted with him. Maybe it was just Bilbo, but the gym teacher kept a lustful expression the entire time they were talking. It was mostly the frequent tongue licking and unecessary stretching that gave it away.

When Bilbo had _finally_ reached the faculty (witb Thorin accompanying him with all his lecherous intentions) it was almost nine AM, and he had just enough time to organize his materials and fix himself up, thankful that his precum didn't show through the faric of his pants.

He checked his schedule and made his way out of the faculty.

 

He was the first to class and no students were entering yet. He checked his watch. 8:56. He exhaled slowly, reminding himself of Kili's face.

"Mr. _Baggins_?"

Bilbo was startled by the auburn-haired girl standing by the doorway with a taller blonde boy. Both were angelically fair, with sharp features and clear complexions. Bilbo wondered if they were related.

"Yes, yes, come in," Bilbo said, gesturing for them to come in. It felt weird for him, having authority, knowing full well he was only a few years his students' senior.

"I'm Tauriel Archer, um, sir." The redhead introduced herself. The blonde followed shortly. "Legolas Greenleaf." He said, nodding curlty.

Tauriel put on a smirk. "Have you met Kili Durinson?"

"What?" Bilbo coughed nervously. "Uh, y-yeah, I have. Why?"

"Nothing." The girl quickly said, proceeding to her seat.

"She likes you," Legolas assured him.

"Really?" Bilbo scoffed. Legolas gave him a knowing smile.

"If she didn't she'd be on her phone the minute you said you knew him. She runs the gossip in this school."  Bilbo huffed in relief at this. If anyone knew he had... made out with a student, god knows what they'll do to him. The blonde noticed the worried expression on his teacher's face.

"I'll make sure she doesn't spread anything about you," He said hearteningly. "About Kili though..."

The bell rung eventually, and students began filing in. Bilbo noticed a seat was empty in the first row. _Kili_ , his mind supplied him, but he ignored it, instead asking.

"Does anyone usually sit there?" He asked. It was a perfectly acceptable question, especially since it was his first day and that the seat unoccupied was in front.

"Kili Durinson, sir." Someone said. "Speaking of, where is my brother? He usually loves Literature class."

 _Kili_ , Bilbo thought. _Oh, what'd I do_?

A few silent moments passed (silent enough wih the class' low chatter) before Bilbo remenbered to introduce himself.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins, everyone."

 

 


End file.
